Separated Landing - Earth
The Arialbots make their way to Earth following Optimus Prime's signal, but Air Raid gets separated from Fireflight, landing on Mars while Fireflight ends up on Earth. On Earth Fireflight runs into a female Cybertronian flier, Deserdive. Characters Involved: Fireflight played by Suburban Wolf '''(Chasm) '''Desertdive played by Tundra Fireflight The sky lit up from the fire of an inbound object from space. It was large, and contained. With a thundering crash, it slid across the open ground, leaving a smoking trail behind it. Steam rose from the object as it began to cool down. A hiss sounded, and it opened up, letting a red and white form climb out. "Woah....That was some flight...." Blue optics looked around the area. "'Raid?" There was no response. No other pod that was coming to land. The Bot got nervous, walking around a bit. "'Raid?" He called a bit louder. Still no answer. Looking around more, the Bot started walking away from the landing site. Looking at him, one could tell that he was a flying type. Partially folded against his lower legs were a bait of wings, and a fuselage of some sort protruded from his back. It was alien in origin, but it still resembled an aircraft of some sort. He was tense. Not used to being alone for long periods of time, he was also nervous, as well as worried for his brother. "Maybe he just fell behind a bit..." He thought out loud. "Or, when he was coming in, he wasn't able to lock onto a spot close by." He was mostly saying this to keep himself from thinking that something worse had happened. So deep was he in thought that he was oblivious to everything else going on around him. Desertdive Circling over the ground, just on a patrol flight an F-15 Eagle scanned the skies and land in search for anything unusual. But one thing to catch the attention of the flier was the steam rising from something. Diving down to investigate the situation the jet flew lower, now leveling out to follow the trail until it ended and seemed nothing was in sight. "This is weird." A feminine voice sounded, before the F-15 flew a bit higher and started scanning the area nearby before detecting an alien origin,-Cybertronian to be exact. Using the afterburners the jet soon flew a bit higher and caught sight of someone below. "Guessing that's the one who crashed." The voice murmured to itself before going down and began to transform. Landing not far from Fireflight in place of the jet was a dark to sandy camouflaged femme, slender framed but still strong built. The contours of her robot form sowed she was surprisingly aerodynamic even in robot mode, wings folded back onto her back and thrusters making up part of her feet. Visor flashing a bit in curiosity Desertdive scanned the mech and found he had an Autobot signal, so there wouldn't be much to worry on then but still uncertainty kept her from approaching. Fireflight Fireflight's radar pinged, and he started looking around. "H-hello?" His voice trembled with slight fear. "Who's there?" He turned the rest of the way around, and spotted a form in the slight distance. "'Raid? Is that you?" He took a few careful steps forward, then stopped. He could feel approximately where his brother was, and the newcomer was not him. "Uhh..." A few steps back were now taken. He could tell a bit by their form that they were a jet, and most of his experiences with jets outside of his team had been Decepticons. Desertdive Desertdive saw the flier was scared, seeming to be looking for someone but she'd have to show this mech she wasn't a threat. Turning on her thrusters, hovering in place for a second she flew closer and looked at Fireflight before she landed turning off the thrusters. "Sorry if I frightened you a bit, was curious to what crashed around here." She said giving a smile. "The names Desertdive, aerial Recon for the Autobots." She introduced herself. Fireflight Fireflight yelped and backed up more as the newcomer approached, and stumbled over a rock, tripping and falling on his aft. When the newcomer, Desertdive, introduced herself, he managed to calm down a bit. "I-I'm Fireflight." He replied. "Scout for the Aerialbots." Slowly, he pushed himself up to a standing position, feeling a little foolish for his earlier fears. Desertdive "You alright?" Desertdive asked shocked she'd scared him enough to even make the Aerialbot trip over a rock. She'd moved forward to help but Fireflight was already standing before she'd even gone a step forward, "I didn't mean to cause alarm for you Fireflight. Guess I should have sent you a message over the com-link before landing." She apologized. Fireflight "I'm alright." Fireflight grinned. "Always tripping over stuff, or crashing into stuff." With a bit of laughter, he rubbed the back of his helm, then looked back at Desertdive. "And it's alright. I'm just...not used to being away from the others." He looked around, then up, then back at the other jet. "Air Raid was with me, but I think we got separated..." Slightly uncomfortable, he shifted from one foot to another. "He's kinda close, but not really..." Desertdive Desertdive managed a small laugh at that, "Well guess you have a point." She said then tilted her head a bit. "If you need help looking for your brother I can help you now. My patrol isn't over yet so it would help with that too, besides two fliers are better than one and better then wandering around." She suggested. Since Fireflight was pretty much new around here the femme doubted he'd know much of where to go better yet look. Fireflight Fireflight's mood brightened a bit. "Really? You'd help?" He asked, a grin on his face. "That'd be great!" A look of realization crossed his face, and he looked at his frame. "Er...I have to find a disguise first, don't I?" Already, he was flipping through pictures on the interne, trying to find something that was similar to his alt. Desertdive Desertdive nodded, "Of course I would, looks like you need it." she said. Looking more now at his form she gave a slight nod not realizing he would have needed done until she came close now, "Ye that would be best." She said with a nod. Fireflight "Thanks a bunch!" Fireflight grinned, finding an alt. "And I think I found a good one. It's called a...a...an F-4 Phantom! Know where we could find one?" He was getting excited. Air Raid and himself were going to have a chance to explore this new world, once Air Raid was found, of course. Fireflight could tell that he was already going to like this planet. There were so many different things to see. All the flowers, and the birds, and the stuff he hadn't seen yet. Desertdive Desertdive smiled, "Your welcome Fireflight and I think there might be one at the Air Force base not far from here. If my memory serves you could find one there." She said thinking for a moment. "Only way to find out would be to fly there, if you can at the moment." She added looking at Fireflight. it was hard to tell if he could fly from the crah landing or not or wa sonly able to walk at this time. Fireflight Fireflight nodded, then transformed into his Cybertronian alt. "I can fly alright. I'd just wanted to look at the sites before, so I walked. Though, it's probably better to see them all from the air." His turbines whined to life, and he took off into the air, circling around and waiting for Desertdive. "It is better up here!" He yelled, flying down lower so she could hear him. With a slight change in his flaps, he shot straight up into the air, then circled back down, enjoying flight again for the first time since he and Air Raid set off into space. Desertdive Desertdive took flight, turning on the thrusters on her feet and flew up a bit smiling, "Sure is." she agreed flying for a moment still in robot form and scanned around finding the Air base again, "This way Fireflight!" She called. Flying west she transformed finally to her F15 Eagle form and flew over the ground until the base was in sight and she circled above it waiting for Fireflight to catch up but made sure he still was in sight. Fireflight Not wanting to be left behind, Fireflight hit his thrusters as well, speeding up more to catch up with Desertdive, and throwwing in a roll while moving forward just for kicks. It felt so good to be back in the air! As he approached the base, he began circling around with Desertdive. "So, do we have to sneak in? I'm not all that good at sneaking..." Looking down at the base, he spotted all the different planes. "There's so many different kinds! Do the humans actually fly them?" Desertdive "No we should be fine, this Air Force base has been an ally withus for as long as I can remember so we should have clearance to enter if needed." Desertdive replied as she flew down lower and transformed landing, confirming with an officer that theyw ere Autobots merely explaining Fireflight needed a new form since he just arrived. With a qucik look at them both the officer gave a devisive nod and left them alone. "And yes they do Fireflgiht. These planes are used often for secruity measures or times of war. Such as we are in now." She added giving him the okay to land. Fireflight "So, the fighting is still going on?" Fireflight circled around once more before decreasing his speed and landing on the runway, transforming once he was moving slow enough. The first few steps were a little stumbled as he lost even more of his speed, then he walked normally, looking back down the runway, then curiously at the humans around the area. "They're so tiny..." Desertdive "Yea it is, and the humans are now involved in it too deciding to help us. But the trust between our race and theirs is surprisingly deep and it seems to never fail in the missions we go on." Desertdive said but chuckled a bit. "Very, so you have ot be very careful not to almost step on them." It was true that they were so small that it was hard to not almsot squish them so the transformers had to be very, very careful. Sometimes working with them was a pain in the afterburner. Fireflight Fireflight nodded, then turned his attention to the ground as he walked so as not to step on any of the humans. Of course, with all his attention on the ground, he forgot to look where he was going, and his helm collided with the top of the hanger doorway with a loud clang that made him stumble backwards a bit. Rubbing his helm, he looked at Desertdive, as well as the humans who had seen, sheepishly. "Sorry...I wasn't looking where I was going..." He was used to it, since it was worse in the air. Desertdive "That might leave a mark." Desertdive muttered under her breathe but shook her head, "No worries Fireflight, new planet can make one curious." She came over just in case, "But doesn't look like your head was dented from the hit so you should be fine hopefully. But let's try finding you a form." She said smiling abit. Accidents happened and fliers weren't exactly graceful on the ground as much as they were in sky. Fireflight Fireflight managed to flash a smile, and ducked under the doorframe to go in the hanger. "To be honest, it's not the first time..." He admitted, looking for the jet he had seen the image of. "And it probably won't be the last, either." He finally spotted it towads the back of the hanger, and began to carefully make his way to it. Once there, he found a somewhat open spot, scanned it, and transformed. "I really like this!" He exclaimed as he transformed back, pleased that he'd kept his coloring of red and white. Desertdive Desertdive ducked under following after Fireflight and glancing around the hanger, "Well some things never change even in new places." She said. There was several kinds of planes here some from jets a lot like her alternate to ones similar to the one Fireflight was looking for. But when she heard his exclaimation Desertdive turned and smiled slightly, "Nice form." she said, "Suits you well." Fireflight He grinned. "I want to test it out! And, you know, get the feel for it and stuff." Fireflight was starting to act like the young, innocent mech he'd been created as, a trait that had ended up with him labled as the younger brother in the Aerialbot gestalt. With a little bit more energy than before, he ran over to the hanger door. "Race you!" He cried, running onto the tarmac, transforming, and taking off. Desertdive "You had a head start! Not fair!" Desertdive exlciamed but hurried out and took flight, using the thrusters in ehr feet before transforming and flying after Fireflight and caught up but matched his speed for a moment. "Think you can beat me Fireflight? Eat my dust!" She called and turning on the afterburners shot straight past him bet she jerked a bit and slowed, "Well so much for a race. My fuel tanks are lower then I thoguht." She said and turned off the afterburners to conserve the little fuel she had and had to dive down a bit searching for the enarest place to land. Fireflight Fireflight laughed, speeding after Desertdive, then slowed when she slowed. "You alright?" He called, diving down to follow her. "You didn't get hurt or anything, did you?" He had not caught her comment about needing to refuel. Desertdive "No I'm alright, just low on fuel. Guess there was only enough for the patrol." Desertdive replied before transforming and landing to the ground as the last bit of fuel was used up, but luckily she avoided stumbling and sighed, "So much for getting back quickly." Why did it always happen at the worst times? Unless they could find an area for jet fuel she was walking the rest of the way. Fireflight Fireflight circled around, cutting his thristers and gliding, just until he was moving slowly enough to safely land and transform. "Does that base have fuel that you could use?" He asked, trying to help. "'Cause we could just go back, and I don't mind having to go back. Plus, you need the fuel..." Desertdive "It normally does but.." Desertdive looked bakc scanning how far they ahd come and nodded in relief. "Only a few miles away, so we didn't get that far which is good." She said, "Let's hurry back and then head off again." Wiht that Desertdive started to hrury back at a run, eager to get the fuel and be back in the sky again since already the sun was going down and it was difficult to fly in the darkness. Fireflight "Alright!" Fireflight ran after Desertdive, running along side her. "So, how did we get an alliance with the humans? What's the full story?" Fireflight was curious about it. He hadn't heard much about the battles that had taken place. Desertdive "It was when the Autobots came to Earth looking for the Allspark, and the Deceptiocns but they got here first. Come to find out the human group called Sector 7 was hiding it ina palce called Hoover Dam which blocked the energies from being detected until two humans, Sam Witwicky and Mikala banes met Bumblebee then the rest fo the Autobots. There was a abttle in the place called Mission City,but in order to beat the Deceptiocns there some fo the military joined them and ended up killing blackout and Megatron was killed by Sam using the Allspark." Desertdive explained. "Somewhat several years back an agreement was made by the governments of this planet and by the Autobot team that they would work together to hunt the Decepticons down. But we stay here because Earth is about the only planet that is more home to us now with cybertron being the way it is.But it was also during then some bot called the Fallen was wantign revenge but got his aft handed to him by Prime." She finished. "That's about all I know that happened. Was told by some wingmates bakc on Cybertron." But Desertdive didn't dare say who those wingmates were nor who was the one who ahd told her as they got nearer to the base. Fireflight Fireflight's optics widened. "Really? That's pretty cool! The humans helped defeat the Decepticons?" He was truly amazed by this. He wasn't very familiar with what the humans were like, or what their capabilities were. "What else can the humans do?" Desertdive "Well they can do a lot of things. they do a lot of thigns we do, different, but sitll the same like make their own cities, fly planes, drive cars, there's an endless list of what they can do when they actually set their minds to it." Desertdive said and frowned a bit. "But I still kind of have a dislike for them." Maybe it was by luck she got all the stuck ones or the fact the ones she did have missions with foudn out what she use to be. Sighing she shook her head and kept running. Fireflight Fireflight frowned at Desertdive's last comment. "How come?" He asked, being the ever-curious one. "Did they do something to make you upset? Did they hurt you? Are some of them mean?" He caught himself, trying not to overload his newfound friend with his usual string of questions. Desertdive "Most of them were stuck up is all, kinda snobby. And some weren't eactly...fond of me after figuring out..." Desertdive trailed off then and skidded to a halt looking at Fireflight witha guarded expression. "Some humans despise Decepticons Fireflight, and I know many Autobots do too. Normally it may not be a big deal for a Deceticon to turn to the Autobots but ...being under Starscream's command they tend to be suspcious." She said with sigh. With a reat reluctance she let the visor slip bakc into a subsapce and revealed blood red optics. "This why I wear the visor over my optics. Not everyone knows I use to be a wingmate to the seekers, espcailly the coward Starscream. But when they do they tend to mistrust me and it's ahrd to convince them otherwise. Despite what Stasrcream is and does he still is a fearsome mech..." She stopped then and waited for his reaction. Fireflight Fireflight's optics went even wider in shock. "You used to be a Decepticon under Starscream's command?" For a good, long moment, he didn't say anything more. Then, another string of qustions. "What was it like? My brothers and I have all seen Starscream and the other two fly. Can you fly like that? Would you show us? Why is Starscream's voice all wierd? Was it always like that?" Desertdive "Yea for most of my life I was..." Desertdive began to fear Fireflight might do something but relief washed over her when he only asked questions. "They are good fliers I admit but it was they were not happy to have a soft-spark in their ranks, it's part of how I got all these scars from then trying to make me toughen up. And for Starscream's voice I haven't clue how it's like that." She answered but gave a moment to think. "I don't think I'd classify as first-class flyer like they are but I guess a few things like they do. From as fr as I know though being a seeker Decepticon is not the most pleasant experience Fireflight." Fireflight Fireflight's "little kidness" grew even more. "Wow. We always knew Starscream was a creep, but the way he flies! None of us know how to do that! Could you show 'Raid and me? When we find 'Raid, that is? Please?" His optics got wide and pleading. Desertdive Sighing a bit Desertdive nodded, "I'm not a good teacher but I'll se what I can do for the both of you. And if ever your other brothers." It wasn't something she was use to though, sometimes prefering to fly alone or keep the skills she had learned from the Decepticon seekers to her own advantage. With a decisive nod she looked at Firelfight, "When we fin your brother after we get some fuel then I'll teach you some moves on the way." She promised. Fireflight Fireflight grinned like a child on Christmas morning, and jumped in the air in excitement. "WOOOHOOOO!!!!" He cheered, then spotted the base. "I see the base! Let's go!!!" With that, he was off and running, eager to start the search for his brother, as well as have some fun racing. Desertdive "Hey! Wait up Fireflight!" Desertdive ran after the excited flyer, shaking her head and smiling big for once. Her visor slid back voer her optics and she skidded to a halt at the base not wasting time to see if there was any fuel left. To her great delight there was still some left and Desertdive transformed letting the staff refill her fuel tank and waited patiently. "Hope your a fast plane 'Flight, becuse when I'm done getting fuel I'm going to make you eat my dust!" Fireflight Fireflight laughed, standing by as he waiting, his own fuel reserves full enough to last him a while. "No way!" He countered. "You're gonna have to eat mine!" He grinned widely, eager for Desertdive to be done refueling. Desertdive "Is that so? Suddenly a big talker are we?" Desertdive teased and the humans by then finished. When the cover was closed Desertdive turned on her engines, thrusters giving off low hums as they turned on. "Let's test your big talk then shall we Fireflgith! See you in the sky!" Going forward a bit she picked up speed and was in the air, leaving a smoke trail behind. As sh did so she swooped in a spiral motion, doing a barrel roll a few times before coming around in a wide arc. Fireflight Not wanting to get left behind, Fireflight transformed and took off after Desertdive. "Hey!" He yelled picking up speed to catch up. "So, what's the end point?" The Phantom was ready to go. It had been a while since he'd had this much fun. Desertdive Desertdive was scanning the landscape for a moment before finding a high place, a large dirt hill with bits of grass. "There's a hill a few miles away, it might be a good start to finding your brother and it's far enough for a race. So two things for the price of one!" She said with excitement. Turning on her afterburners the F15 Eagle leveled out and headed towards the direction. "See you there!" She called. Fireflight "Alright!" Fireflight increased the speed of his engines, and shot forward, speed increasing drastically. He was just starting to catch up to Desertdive, when he suddenly banked in the air, twisting and turning, and heading for the ground. "Woah!" As soon as it started, Fireflight regained control and righted himself. "I found him!" He called, bringing his altitude back up. "He says he's somewhere reddish orange, and he can see a blue and green planet!" It was nice to have a link with family. Desertdive "Fireflight!" Desertdive turned sharply around as soon as he seemed to be loosing altitude but she sighed in relief to see him returning to the air. "You did? That means he might just be outside the planet's orbit! keep you scanners on full alert." Desertdive said as she flew a bit higher, out of the clouds to see better. She angled diagonally upwards and turned sideways, her wings straight up and down like a knife edge before barrel rolling and watching for anything. Or even detecting a signal from the air or ground. Fireflight Fireflight pulled up more, following Desertdive up. "He's gonna come as soon as he can." He relayed what his brother was telling him through the link. "He's a little held up, and says that he'll make planetfall in the next rotation." Part of Fireflight was worried. If Air Raid said that he was being delayed, then he must've ran into trouble... Desertdive Desertdive rethought of what Fireflight had just said and went through her memory banks and files before she understood now, Air Raid wasn’t on Earth like she'd thought but on Mars. "Fireflight, your brother must have landed on Mars. It's the only planet in this solar system that’s red-orange as you described, the rotations for these planets are a bit different. But whatever the delay is...let's hope he isn't in trouble..." Desertdive said banking left a bit. Fireflight "What kind of trouble would he be in?" Fireflight inquired, pulling up next to Desertdive and following her bank. "He won't tell me. Either it's not something that big...or he doesn't want me to worry... Is there something on Mars that could be dangerous to 'Raid?" Desertdive "There might be chances of Decepticons, even they could have landed there without us knowing it. The scanner here on earth aren't always the most reliable Fireflight." Desertdive said. She straightened her flight pattern, wondering if they could possibly attempt a flight to Mars. Then again even if they were Cybertronian their forms might not have been able to handle the pressure of the atmosphere around the Earth. Fireflight Fireflight twitched in the air. "That might be it. He's not saying..." He paused for a moment before continuing. "'Raid's saying to head on to the base. He'll try to make planetfall by sunrise tomorrow, and he's going to try to land close to where I am, so being b y the base'll help..." There was reluctance in Fireflight's voice. He wanted to help his brother in some way, but he couldn't. Desertdive Desertdive sighed, "We might just have to do just that Fireflight, it's the only other option before either of us eventually runs out of fuel again. Come on while we can, otherwise we'll have to wait till sunrise before we get back tot he base." She said banking in the direction towards New Jersey. "Besides while we're waiting I could teach you a few things along the way." She added. Fireflight Fireflight followed Desertdive's bank, picking up some speed. "Alright!" His mood seemed to pick up at the mentioning of learning. "What's the first thing? What's the first thing?" He twisted as he moved forward, his worry melting away and being replaced with excitement. Desertdive Desertdive chuckled a bit, surprised on how excited Fireflight was to try something different then what he was use to but what worried her was that some of the tricks were meant for certain types of fliers and not a lot for the frame of his alternate form. "Well there's a lot of things I could show you, I'm sure some you might already know but still if there's something you've never done just tell me." With that Desertdive turned on her afterburners and went a bit faster before doing several barrel rolls at one time and stopping upside down, cockpit faced downwards as if a pilot were to look down right for the ground. She then put on a burst of speed twisting upright and going in a 360 degree loop to follow with a semi-circle arc and into a narrow spiral. Fireflight "Alright!" As Desertdive performed the maneuver, Fireflight watched, then took off to repeat it, a little wobbly, as even in his Cybertronian alt-mode he was better at speed than maneuverability. As he twisted and climbed up, his turbines gave out, leaving him to fall backwards towards the ground, trying to restart his engines. "Mayday! Mayday!" Desertdive "Fireflight! I'm coming!" Desertdive quickly angled downward and flew quickly after the now falling flyer and quickly transformed still flying downwards. Reaching out she tried to move closer, aiming to grab his wings if she could, "Almost...got ya!" With a bit of effort she grabbed one wing and reached to grab the other edge turning on her thrusters on her feet and keep them both airborne if she could. "Keep trying to turn on your engines Firefight, I can't keep this up forever." She said, still having a bit of hard time keeping them up from the extra weight. Fireflight "I'm trying! I'm trying!" The panic was evident in the young jet's voice as he kept attempting to restart his engines. Finally, after several more failed tries, they restarted with a roar, giving him the thrust he needed to remain airborne. "Got it!" He cried triumphantly, leveling himself. "Sorry about the scare, Desertdive..." Desertdive Desertdive grew worried a bit until she heard the roar of his engines and then leveled out which allowed her to release his wings and fly near by. "No worries, just glad you were able to get them working." She said with a relieved look and frowned a bit, "Maybe the maneuver I showed you is a bit difficult Fireflight, we might want to start with ones you guys can do without risking a fall like that." She said. Fireflight Fireflight laughed sheepishly. "Yeah...'Raid might be better at this stuff than me...'Dive too." He pulled up more to regain the altitude he'd lost during his free-fall. "And that sounds like a good idea. I've got the really basic ones down...." He thought for a moment. "Oh! I know! Can you show me the one where you glide sideways?" He'd seen that once from one of the seekers, and had always wondered how it was done. Desertdive "Oh that will be a bit easier to learn! Took a few times before I got it down but it'll be useful in a time if your going through a narrow place or dodging things in battle." Desertdive transformed to her alternate and regained a bit of altitude. "Aright watch and learn!" She would have been grinning if it had been possible in her form before she tied her left wing like she was going to bank but kept going forward. Her wings were now vertically upright instead in a horizontal position, thrusters on a low speed for now before she barrel rolled and had her right wing tipped this time back on a vertical position. "You mean that?" She asked before leveling out. Fireflight "No, it's one I saw one of the seekers do once." Fireflight replied, pulling up as well. "It's like doing this," He tipped one wing up slightly and moved to the side. "But he didn't move his wings at all. He stayed completely level as he did it. If you don't know, it's alright. I just thought I'd ask." He was sincere, too. He was willing to learn anything with flying. Desertdive "Hm...I can try it but never could get that one down." Desertdive barely tipped her wing while moving a bit to the side but she felt a strong draft come as she heightened her altitude and she had to stop to level out. "Frag, updrafts are a pain sometimes. Hard to do anything without risking falling several feet." She sighed and lowered a bit where the wind wasn't so strong. Fireflight "Updrafts? Does the air change here?" Fireflight couldn't remember the air ever doing anything like that on Cybertron. He followed her down. "And it's alright. What's something that you know?" Fireflight hoped that he hadn't embarrassed her by asking about the move. He'd just been curious. Desertdive "A lot here yes." Desertdive said and sighed, "I know a few tricks but not like how Starscream and his wingmates perform them. Even if I was with them I didn't learn a lot of their flight maneuvers or really paid them much of attention to be honest. Just after the constant things they did and some missions just finally had enough and joined the Autobots." She explained. She felt dumb for having promised to teach Fireflight and his brothers some new things, things they had seen the Decepticon fliers do, "I'm very sorry Fireflight but the things they know i only know part of them...normally now I just make up my own things." Fireflight "That's still really cool!" Fireflight exclaimed, rolling a bit. "And to be honest as well, I'm not really good at a lot of the maneuvers my brothers know...But, I am one of the fastest!" It was something Fireflight was proud of. Each one of them had their own areas that they excelled in. His happened to be speed, at least within their group. They hadn't had much chance to pit themselves against other fliers, other than Starscream and his wingmates. Desertdive "Speed? Hm...we'll have to have a race some time again then. Bet I'm faster then you!" Desertdive said, she would have been grinning if that was possible in her alternate form. She was one to like challenges, whether it just be for fun or in battle anything worth such things was up her alley. Desertdive decided to transform for now and spun to fly backwards a bit still keeping at the same pace, "Who knows you might even be faster some day then the seekers. Though even if you aren't maybe i can teach you guys on how to at least keep on them when their doing those fancy tricks. I mean after all even they could be outmatched in the skies." She said with a broad grin on her face plates. Fireflight Fireflight would have grinned had he been able. "You bet!" He cheered excitedly. "Silverbolt kept trying to get us to fly in formations more so we could handle attacks better, but we never really wanted to listen.....Maybe we really should start to...." His voice grew quiet, missing his brothers, and hoping that Air Raid was alright. Desertdive "Your brother has the right idea then Fireflight, that is also one thing Starscream and the others were good with. Formations are a good tactic in most cases even on the ground. Aerial tactics would allow better chances..." Desertdive trailed off a bit thinking back. She remembered Starscream once barking orders and able to get his wingmates to make certain formations depending on the situation. "Hm...maybe that is something worth trying 'Flight." She said looking at him now. Fireflight "Yeah...Maybe we can get 'Raid to see that, then 'Sling. 'Dive usually followed Silverbolt's instructions, and he helped come up with a lot of the stuff." In a lazy fashion, Fireflight rolled upside-down, cockpit facing the ground. "And it was from the seekers 'Bolt and 'Dive came up with the formations. Boy, were they mad the first time we used one in battle!" Desertdive "Did they now?" Desertdive couldn't help chuckling at that. "They normally don't take lightly to others stealing their ideas. Sure they were really mad from getting the idea of formations against them." Knowing Starscream he would be very annoyed at supposed incompetent new fliers of taking their ideas. It was sometimes useful in most cases to steal something and use to one's advantage. Fireflight "Slag yeah!" Fireflight cheered. Dropping down a bit, he pulled another roll, this time going down. Before reaching the ground, he straightened and leveled out, flying not to far from the ground. Then, his entire frame shuddered violently as he let out a yell. "Gaaaahhhhh!!!!!" He jerked downward, throwing his landing gear out at the last minute, and skidding across the ground. //"'Raid!"\\ He could feel a slight intrusion in the back of his processor, coming from the bond, then it shut off. The shuddering slowed down a bit, but did not stop. Desertdive Desertdive followed after Fireflight but became concerned when he suddenly leveled with the ground and landed. "Fireflight? What's wrong?" Desertdive called and dove down, transforming and landing, kicking up dust as she was a few feet away from Fireflight before hurrying over. "Is everything okay?" She asked. She was worried with him shuddering a bit like that, which normally wasn't always a good thing. had they over done the flying or had something happened to his brother? Fireflight "S-Soundwave....." Came the shaky reply. Sensing Air Raid blocking his end of the bond, Fireflight did the same. He could feel a little bit of the prying through it, but not enough to come though. "He's hacking 'Raid...." Then, it stopped. Fireflight's frame stilled as Air Raid's confusion and suspicion flowing through. "What was that all about?" Desertdive "Soundwave....That can't be good." Desertdive looked a bit concerned about this then looked as Fireflight stopped shaking. Had something happened to Air Raid? Or had someone stopped the Communications officer? "What happened Fireflight? Did it stop?" She asked. Fireflight "Yeah...He says Soundwave's gone. He left all of a sudden." Fireflight transformed, sitting down and looking at Desertdive. "He found out about us, though, so M-Megatron's probably going to find out." There was fear in the red jet's voice. "And 'Raid thinks he did something else, so he wants to see Ratchet after he makes planetfall." Slowly and shakily, Fireflight stood up. "Let's get to the base quickly. He's still going to land where I am." Desertdive Desertdive's expression became serious, "Yea that's definitely a problem. If Megatron finds out this could turn ugly." She said but nodded. "But don't worry, Megatron will have to get through the team first before he attempted to harm you guys!" She assured the scared Fireflight before flying up a bit. "Come on I'll lead you to the base." She promised and transformed flying up a bit, waiting for Fireflight. Fireflight Managing to stand up, Fireflight followed suit and flew after Desertdive. "I don't think it's really worrying about Megatron coming after us so much as some other Decepticons..." '''Fireflight's thoughts drifted back to Cybertron, and the five Decepticons he and his brothers had constantly clashed against. Last he'd heard, one of them was missing. That could not be good. He sped up more, hoping to get to the base quickly. '''Desertdive Desertdive knew who he meant and it was something she always thought about herself. The seekers were still a big part of the Decepticon army and were known as some of the best fliers around, maybe even here on this planet but the femme seeker never admitted she feared the day they would come here. At the thought of Soundwave knowing the Aerialbots were there and could call on the other seekers at any time Desertdive increased her speed. Category:Finished Threads